The Servant or the Ice Princess?
by IceWaterDragon
Summary: Miyu (OC) was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Now she is working there... as a servant. How to handle with such a situation? Working for Pain, knowing all their secrets and still trying to get back to her village. But the worst... she has a secret - no, not just one - and everybody wants to know. Should she say it? Should she keep her mouth shut? OCx?


**1**

I went down a path in the woods and sighed. Damn! I was wandering here for days and hadn't found just a single person! I'm so fuckin' lost!

I sat down on the ground and placed my rucksack next to me. It was going to be night soon and I didn't want to walk further into this half-jungle in the pitch-black dark. I leaned against a tree and sighed. "Damn… I'm so tired from walking…" I muttered. For a brief moment I closed my eyes. But suddenly I heard noises some meters away and I was wide awake. I concentrate my Chakra and suddenly I felt it… a chakra signature… It was not that strong but still … the person was a ninja. He came closer. Damn Ninjas! I made some hand signs just right in time because the next thing I knew was that a man from Iwagakure stood in front of me a kunai pressed to my throat.

"What does a little girl like you want in the woods far away from any civilisation?" He looked at me like I was his arch enemy… creepy guy…

"I'm just a normal girl from a village in the land of sand" I smiled. A fake smile like always. But he didn't believe me. Yeah right because you believe some girl, who wanders around in the woods with a blue neckerchief, which covered half of her face so that just her eyes were seen, and a black long coat. Blame me…

He narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. But suddenly he saw my bag on the ground and – lucky me – one of my kunai had fallen out of the rucksack when I let it fall and this kunai was now discovered by Mr. Creepy. He looked at me then he pressed the kunai on my throat into my flesh. And then I vanished in a cloud with a loud BUFF.

My real me sat on a branch of the tree above the Iwa-nin and smiled in a friendly way. (You sure think 'how can one see it when she wears a mask?'. It's easy she has the typical Kakashi eye smile ^^ ) Suddenly three kunais shot out of nowhere and hit the man in the back. Blood splashed. He fell to the ground. Dead. I froze the moment I saw the blood. He… he was dead…

Two men came out of their hideout behind some trees. One was blue like a fish and had shark teeth and a big bandaged something on his back. He was much taller as the second person. The other had black long hair and was stoic. The both wore black coats with red clouds on it. Kisame and Itachi…

I shivered. Why were they here and why had they killed the man right in front of my eyes… Blood … Death … Killing ... I wanted to leave this behind… wanted to live a normal life. Why were I here now?!

"Hey kiddie!" Kisame said to me. I didn't answer, couldn't. I just looked at the dead man. He died because I was careless again, just like that time in Konoha. And then I remembered it another time. Pictures of corpses and blood came to my mind. A single tear ran down my cheek. Dammit it was all my fault!

"Oh kiddie, don't say that you're afraid of blood?!" He laughed. Asshole.

"Kisame!" Itachi said warningly. He stood now next to me on the branch. "This wasn't necessary" I said still looking at the corps.

"He wanted to kill you" he said unemotionally. I sighed. "I know it's just… I don't like death _that_ much" I meant wryly. "Let's go, Miyu. Pain's waiting" I nodded and stood up following him like the little child I was...

* * *

"Itachi, how long is it to the next village? I'm starving!" I asked. "Hn" was his only repeat. Sometimes this got on my nerves.

"Why were you in the woods anyway?" Kisame asked grinning. "I was on the way back from my 'mission'" I said wryly. I didn't get real missions ever because I wasn't a ninja. But I made the errands for the Akatsuki.

"And I wanted to take a bath in one of the lakes of the woods. But after the bath I haven't found my way back so I just went around to look for someone to help me… sorrowful there wasn't a single person" I explained. Kisame began to laugh. "You know sometimes you are really strange!" Now I was depressed, too. Well done, living Sushi, well done...

After a while of silence I asked: "Pain sent you?" Itachi nodded. "He was worried that something had happened" Worried was exaggerated. Let's say he didn't want to lose his servant.

It was silent again and slowly it got dark too.

"Let's camp here" Itachi said after a while. Thank god! I was so tired already. "Pretty good idea, Itachi. Maybe a bit too late but still…" It was already pitch-black around us and I barely saw my own feet.

We prepared our camp and I lay down without even saying a believed that I wasn't a ninja, just a weak little girl so I couldn't look out for enemies like the others always did during missions. After some time I fell asleep.

* * *

_Red… everywhere is this damn colour, on the walls, on the floor and even on my hands. Tears spread down my cheeks. I sit in front of two boys, one has brown hair and the other white ones. Even on them is the colour. "M-Miyu…don't…" the brown haired mutter. "Be quit, Dai!" My hands shiver. I have to heal them quick otherwise they- No! Don't think of something! They will survive. They HAVE to! _

"_Miyu" Katsumi – the one with the white hair - says. "Take care… of yourself…" His hand touches my cheek and wipes my tears away. "You are … very precious… to us…" The next tears run down my cheeks and find their way to the dry earth._

"_Be quit already! You will live! You will live alongside with me! And grow old with me! Have you already forgotten our promise?!"_

Suddenly I woke up sweaty and shocked. This dream… I grapped my face with my hands but why was my face this wet?! And then I understood that I had begun to cry. Dammit and I hadn't stopped yet. I sat up and wiped the tears away. It was just a dream nothing real… 'Yeah but it happened only a few years ago' my inner me said. Damn clever brain! I hate you!

I placed my face onto my angled knees. I was so confused. Why was I still here?

After some time I discovered Itachi, who was looking at me confused. "What was your dream about?" he asked. "M-my dream… uh yes … you know… that's not important… really!" Yeah because he would believe such a cheap lie… But Itachi was one of the persons you couldn't really lie to... He looked at me intensively and I stared back but so hard as I tried I couldn't keep the eye contact long.

"Fine… I dreamt about to boys. I didn't know them" I knew them for sure but that didn't matter right now. "They died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything"

This was only half false. Better than nothing, right?

He nodded. And then it was silent again.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"You are different from the other members, aren't you?"

"Hn" Close enough for now. I lay down again. "Good night, 'Tachi" I said, imitating Kisame. Then I drove asleep again.

* * *

We came closer and closer and I got more and more tired. I hadn't been able to sleep well last night after this _nightmare_.

The hideout of the Akatsuki wasn't that much away now but we still had to go some time to get there.

"You want some water?" Kisame asked again after seeing my tired face. I smiled in a friendly way. "No thanks! I just need a break when we arrive at the hideout" He grinned wider. "I don't think you will get one" I looked at him confused. What did he want to tell my with his statement?

"Leader wants to see you and there are also Tobi and Deidara. Ah and don't forget Hidan" My inner me got depressed again. He was right. But my external kept strong. I forced a smile on and lied: "They won't be that bad, I think"

Kisame laughed. I understood him completely. I had just said the dumbest thing on earth. It was HIDAN, from who we were speaking. And I was just his little servant… so he thought. He had wanted to sacrifice me from the beginning on.

After ten minutes we reached the hideout. It looked like a dirt old stone hole from the outside but this was only a genjutsu. We went into the hole and Itachi resolved the jutsu. Suddenly we stood in a stone corridor. It had red pattern on its walls… Red… I wondered if it had something to do with the lives Akatsuki had taken and would take in the future…

We went five minutes and took several corners, once left once right. I memorized the ways to all the rooms I should know a few months ago. On the beginning I always took a map with me. Itachi and Kisame stopped in front of a big door, the door to the dining room. I nearly ran into Kisame after he had stopped so abruptly.

"Leader-sama wants to speak with us, Miyu" Itachi said monotonous. I nodded once. Kisame went into the room and Itachi and I went ahead to Pain's office.

I knocked at the door.

"Come in" was the reply from inside.

I opened the door and entered the office. It was bigger than the most of the other rooms. There were a couch and a table in front of it – Konan sat there – some cupboards with interesting looking books in them, several doors, which leaded to rooms even I didn't know, a big desk and a chair – on which Pain sat.

I bowed. "You want to speak with me, Pain-sama?" He nodded. "What happened back in the woods?" I shivered. The pictures of the man and the blood went through my mind. I couldn't tell even if I wanted it was too horrifying.

"So?" He didn't like waiting.

I looked at him. Somehow I wasn't afraid of him. I liked him even if he was the enemy of my village. He just wanted to have peace right?

"I got lost in the Woods. Then this man came. He was an Iwanin. He thought I was his enemy and attacked me, but luckily-"I looked to Itachi. Fake smile again. "The two of you saved me"

Pain looked at me. Was he worried?

"Itachi. Your story" Pain ordered. Itachi told him everything and – lucky me – he had also seen my Kagebunshin no Jutsu I had used.

"Pain-sama taught me how to use it so that I am a little bit more protected on a mission" I lied when Itachi looked at me confused. Pain only nodded.

I went to the door. "Am I excused?" He nodded once again and I went away. I went to the kitchen/dining room to prepare dinner. And – yeah I always had such luck – Madara alias Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame where there.

"Slut, you're back" Hidan said surprised. Tobi hugged me tight. "TOBI MISSED MIYU SO MUCH! WHY DID MIYU GO? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" I hadn't got enough air from the hug. "C-can't… b-breath…" I muttered.

"Tobi, let go of her" Sasori ordered and Tobi let go. "Thanks" Kisame laughed and Kakuzu only looked at his money. All of the guys sat around the big dining table in the middle of the room. I went to the kitchen corner to cook.

"What are you doing, bitch?!" Hidan asked angrily. He was such a loud person…

"I'm not a bitch, Hidan. Please don't call me that" I said in a friendly way like always. "I ordered you to call me Hidan-SAMA!" he shouted. What a drama queen… "Hidan be quit!" Kakuzu was angry at his teammate. "Yeah Hidan. She hasn't done anything wrong, un" Deidara… how sweet…

"It's alright" I said and turned to Deidara. "No need to worry" Then I turned to Hidan. "Hey fag! Be quit!" Oh damn they are gonna fight in a sec.

"I'm not a fa-"The door went open and Itachi came in. Sometimes I could nearly kiss him. Everybody went silent for a moment and I started working again. "Hey, slut! Let me sacrifice you already!" Now it was over… "Bitch I'm speaking with-" Further he couldn't speak because I stood behind him a kunai in my hand pressed to his throat. In the room it was cold or better it was ice-cold. I leaned to his ear and whispered: "I've said you shouldn't call me that, haven't I?"

Everybody looked at me confused. Slowly I understood what I had done. I let the kunai fall and looked around. "Sorry Hidan" I was such a stupid kid! What if they were going to ask questions now? What was I supposted to answere?! Maybe I should just go back to my room... or into the cellar... just far away from them. I went to the door. "Don't worry about this too much. I'm still just your servant" I opened the door and closed it behind me. Damn me, damn me, damn me! Suddenly Zetsu came out of the floor.

"What were you doing in there?" the white side asked.

"I… ah yeah… let's call it a slip-up…" Damn this was the great mistake I had ever made! "You have already reported Pain?"

He nodded. I went on. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Pain wants to speak with me I think" Then I left.

I didn't knock, just rushed in like it was my bedroom. "Miyu" was the only thing he said when I stood in front of him. Konan wasn't here. Even Madara had let us alone. "Nagato, I know it was a mistake, a big… a really BIG mistake…" More I didn't have to say. He sighted. "You remember our agreement?" I nodded.

"Don't forget it. It's your thing if you want them to know your secret or not, but I have to warn you. From now on they are going to ask questions and if one find out everyone will know in a sec" I nodded again. I went to the door but just before I opened it I looked at Nagato once again. "I wish I had met you in another life, with other circumstances" Then I left.

* * *

**So... this was the first chapter. I hope you like it :) **

**This is my first story so please be lenient. Thanks^^**


End file.
